


Slow

by Bella420



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cockwarming, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella420/pseuds/Bella420
Summary: You and Ransom are celebrating your first Valentine’s Day together.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Slow

You feel the heat on your back from the fire crackling in the fireplace behind you. Leaning forward, you place your hands on your boyfriend’s chest, slowly rolling your hips back and forth, his cock buried deep inside you. His large hands anchored on your ass, thrusting upwards to meet yours.

“Ransom…” his name falls off your lips in a breathy moan.

Ransom’s hands tighten their grip on your ass as he tilts his hips slightly, the head of his cock now rubbing relentlessly against your sweet spot.

You and Ransom were celebrating your first Valentine’s Day together. An amazing dinner with drinks, and now you have found yourself on the floor of Ransom’s bedroom in front of the fire, on the brink of your third orgasm. Ransom had quite the reputation when you two met, “Trust Fund Prick,” you remembered your friends telling you when he made his way to your table at the upscale bar in Boston. 

  
You rejected Ransom that night, and every night he found you after that, until the one afternoon he caught you while you were walking out of work. Leaning against his vintage BMW, sporting his signature cable knit sweater, he strutted up to you, grabbing your arm when you attempted to make your way around him. 

“I’m not interested, Ransom,” you spat, glaring at him while yanking your arm free. 

Ransom smirks down at you. “Have dinner with me, Y/N.

“ Do you need me to tell you no in a different language?” You scoff, sidestepping Ransom and making your way to your car.

“One dinner. If you still dislike me after one dinner, I’ll leave you alone.”

Turning around, your eyes narrow. “What’s the catch?” 

“No catch, it’s just one dinner, if you don’t like me, I’ll move on.” Ransom raises his eyebrow, smiling. “But I won’t have to move on.”

“One dinner,” you sigh, rolling your eyes. “Then leave me alone.”

But damn if Ransom wasn’t right. On your first date you got to see past the arrogance. Saw Ransom for who he was. Guarded from his upbringing, and yes, spoiled. But he wasn’t like that with you. He was attentive, and listened when you answered his questions. It made you want to take care of him, wrap your arms around him and shower him with affection. The kiss at the end of the date left you breathless. You were hooked.

“Babygirl you still with me?” Ransom ruts his hips into you, his thumb now brushing against your clit.

You hum in response. “Mmmm that feels so good.” You start to grind your hips faster into Ransom, the ache in your belly building.

“Come on Babygirl,” Ransom increases the pressure on your clit. “Give me another one. Cum all over this cock.”

Your hips still as your orgasm washes over you in waves. You feel yourself fluttering around Ransom, your breath hitching in your throat. You fall forward onto Ransom’s chest, and he quickly flips you onto your side, keeping himself inside you, peppering your jawline with kisses. 

“You did so good,” he praises, nuzzling his face into your neck. 

“You definitely helped,” giggling, you put your hand on his cheek, guiding his eyes to yours. “ I want to feel you cum.”

“I want to try something first…” Ransom’s voice trails off, his hand moving down the curve of your ass, his fingers lightly tickling your crack. 

Your eyes go wide and your body tenses a bit. “Ransom, I… I’ve never done that before,” You stutter out. “I’m afraid it’s going to hurt.”

Ransom pecks your lips lightly. “Do you trust me?”

“You know I do.”

Ransom searches your eyes. “ How about this? I’ll go as slow as you need me to, and if you want me to stop, I’ll stop. No questions asked.”

You nod, pressing your lips to his. “Ok,” you whisper.

“I’ll be right back.” Ransom pulls out and stands, making his way into the bathroom. Closing your eyes you can hear him rummaging through a few cabinets, and finally his footsteps coming back into the bedroom. Opening your eyes you see he has lube, and a wand vibrator in his hands. 

“Put that ass in the air for me,” Ransom sinks to his knees as you roll over onto all fours, face down, ass up, pressing into a pillow for support. You feel Ransom’s hands on you, grabbing at your soft flesh.

“ Let’s get you to relax a little bit.”

You feel Ransom shifting behind you, his hot breath coming closer. You feel him pull apart your cheeks, and finally, you feel the tip of his tongue flicker over your puckered hole. 

“Holy shit!” Your body jolts forward. Ransom continues to place light licks against your ring, some feather light, others long deliberate strokes. Lost in bliss, you start to grind your ass against his face. Pulling his mouth away, Ransom gives your ass a light smack. 

“Is my Babygirl ready for some more?” You hear the faint pop of a lid opening.

“ Yes…” you wiggle your ass in Ransom’s direction to accentuate your point.

You feel the coolness of the lube hit your skin as it drips down your crack. You feel Ransom massaging the lube around your hole, finally pressing his finger against your opening. “Remember, just relax.”

You start to feel pressure as Ransom slowly pushes a finger inside of you. “Oh!” You involuntarily tense around him, 

“Relax baby,” he soothes, pressing a few kisses against your cheek.

Ransom inserts his finger a little more, this time adding a bit more lube. “That’s it baby, let me in.” 

This new intrusion burns a bit at first, but soon starts to give way to pleasure. This is a new sensation for you, and the tingles that you are experiencing are radiating throughout your entire body. You feel a new wave of slick against your pussy lips.

“More…” You gasp, mouth hanging open.

“Ask and you shall receive,” Once again you feel the coolness of more lube hitting your skin, followed by the stretching of now two fingers expanding your asshole. Ransom works his way inside, bottoming out, his fingers curling a bit, doing his best to prepare you for his cock. 

“ I think you’re ready,” Ransom removes his fingers from your ass, and you whimper at the empty feeling. You hear the buzz of the wand as it’s turned on, and you feel Ransom place it in your hand. 

“Use that on your pussy,” Ransom softly commands. Looking over your shoulder, you see Ransom squirt a generous amount of lube on his cock, and pump himself with his hand. His cock is pulsing, and you don’t think you have ever seen him this hard.

Ransom lines up with your rear entry, his cock teasing your hole. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes,” you breathe out and place the head of the wand against your sopping cunt. 

Ransom pushes the head of his cock into you slowly. You gasp a bit at the intrusion. Ransom stills.

“Are you ok Baby?” Ransom sounds concerned as he smoothes a hand down your back.

“Mmmhmm,” you hum. 

Ransom continues to fill you, finally feeling you break open, inviting him inside. He finally bottoms out, hips connected to your ass. You hold your breath, willing him to move. 

Ransom begins a steady pace, filling you full and back out again, his grip tight on your hips. You heard Ransom curse under his breath before his pace quickens, just a little bit.

Between his tight grip on your hips, his cock filling your ass, and the vibrations teasing your pussy, once again you felt the familiar sensation beginning to rise within you. You know that it’s only a matter of time before your orgasm crashes over you, unable to hold it back much longer. 

“Fuck, FUCK!” You move the wand right over your clit, as Ransom continues to pound your ass, his cock hitting your sweet spot through your walls. Biting your bottom lip you lean up and arch your back bouncing back onto Ransom’s cock, meeting his thrusts.

“I know you’re close Babygirl,” Ransom huffs from behind you. “Let go for me, give me one more.”

You cum in a flood, a high pitched moan escaping from your lips, your whole body shaking from one of the most powerful orgasms you’ve ever felt. The wand falls from your hand, your face crashing into the pillow below. 

  
Your mind is cloudy, and you barely register that Ransom is speaking to you, until you feel his fingers brush your hair from the side of your face.

“Y/N look at me, Ransom pants in a superior tone. “Look at me. I want you to see my face when I cum inside you.”

Careening your neck, your breathing all but stops at the sight. Ransom, face flushed, small beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. He grunted every time his hips connected with your ass, his mouth popping open as he neared his peak. His piercing blue eyes seemingly staring into your soul. 

A few more thrusts, and you feel Ransom’s seed fill you to the point of overflow. Push after push he rode through his orgasm. The constant eye contact made you feel connected to Ransom more than ever.

Pulling his softening cock from your back passage, you feel some of his spunk seep out of you and drop down your crack. Rolling onto your back, Ransom starts to stand, pulling you up with him, scooping you into his arms. 

“Let’s get you into the bath and in bed Babygirl.” 

You blink, looking up at him through your eyelashes, leaning into his lips for a kiss.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @labella420


End file.
